


Pappaproblem Och Smärtor

by OneOddKitteh



Series: Apocalypse Angel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Daddy Issues, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Pain, Trickster Gabriel, and, references to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/pseuds/OneOddKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Hey, bro. How’s the search for Daddy going?” Gabriel sneered at his brother. “Let me guess. Awful.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pappaproblem Och Smärtor

**Author's Note:**

> This is saved as 'ouch gabriel ficlet.' inspired by this gifset.
> 
> http://endiness.tumblr.com/post/63307649397/hey-bro

When Sam Winchester spoke his name to his face, the first person in eons, Gabriel ached. His grace pulled at the restraints, and he had the sudden urge to go kill an asshole. Or ten.

When Dean Winchester threatened to cook him if Castiel wasn’t returned, Gabriel’s grace shut the fuck up, and just burned in silence.

When Castiel’s grace was repulsed by the blood bound wings at Gabriel’s back, Gabriel felt _guilty._

“Hello, Gabriel.”

‘Hey, bro. How’s the search for Daddy going?” Gabriel sneered at his brother. “Let me guess. Awful.”

Castiel glared at him. Gabriel made a defiant face right back, at the little angel that _could_ , following the Winchesters like a little love-struck puppy dog. And the Winchesters, those pompous douches. Assholes came along thinking they were bigger than everything around them. Cas’ jaw clenched in a thoroughly human gesture of rage, as if his grace recoiling from Gabriel wasn’t enough of an insult.

“Okay, we’re out of here,” Dean said, interrupting their little stare-a-thon.

Gabriel looked away. Cas wouldn’t find their father. If the big douche in the sky wanted to be found, he’d be found, but searching for him wouldn’t do shit. Gabriel knew. He’d tried. So maybe Gabriel’s shoulders dropped a little, and maybe his eyes showed a little bit of pain. When Dean told his brother to come on, and turned his back, Gabriel panicked.

When Dean yelled at him like Gabriel was a disobedient child, Gabriel felt fear.

When he pulled the switch on the sprinklers, and when the water hit his face, and when Castiel turned his righteous back and left, Gabriel tried to feel nothing.

He killed a pedophile, killed an abusive parent, killed a serial killer that targeted pregnant women, killed a priest that spent his spare time sacrificing virgins to God. It didn’t help.

 

Gabriel hurt. Each blood sacrifice he took made his grace throb, like it hadn’t since he first bound it to his body and became Loki. He stood over the body of the douchiest businessman to ever rip off victims of disaster, and Gabriel cried. He hadn’t even bothered to trick the guy. The heart clutched in his hand had grown cold in the time that he stood there in the office.

“Please, Dad,” he prayed. “Please.”

There was no answer. There never was. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is what google translate tells me is Swedish for 'daddy issues and pain,' and if anyone has a more accurate translation or phrasing I could use, I'll certainly change it!


End file.
